


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Bremmatron33



Series: Life is....weird [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gang Violence, Humanformers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: When Heatseeker and Slashmark get themselves fucked up Dragstrip and Wildbreak have to do their jobs. This breaks almost every rule his parents ever set.





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Lol can you guess who watched a playthrough of before the storm and couldn't help herself? Hope someone likes this.

“He just totally lost his shit Dragstrip! Like not even mad either just straight up lost it. Wanted to drag me off to get it removed that second kind of lost it! He’s never flipped it on me like that…..ever. I mean like I know tattoos are sentimental but I thought I changed it up enough with the clouds and stuff. It’s not like I even picked another flower! I got it to match his so I wanted it to be similar. I really thought he’d like it.” Wildbreak slumped against the slightly cocked back seat of his boyfriends brand new freshly detailed 67’ fastback. “Did your mom at least like yours?”

Dragstrip huffed a laugh as he straightened up from the steering wheel he was resting on. “Yeah, she thought it was funny. Was glad it wasn’t a tramp stamp like hers but she gave me the speech that all parents give. You know, what about gettin’ a good job, you’re gonna regret it, blah, blah, blah. Like anyone cares about that shit here. She did say it looks like we went to a great place though so your welcome on that!”

Wildbreak rolled his eyes. “Slashmark told us to go there.” Dragstrip leaned forward and flicked Wildbreak’s forehead.

“Yeah, but you wanted to go to someplace in the city and I convinced you out of it.”

“Statistically there are more places in the city to go. It made sense.” Dragstrip glared down at the other boy.

“Statistically you’re a big fucking nerd.” Leaning over Dragstrip gave Wildbreak a quick peck on the lips then a longer kiss as the boy's hands reached up to rest on his shoulders. He pulled back with a wet sigh when Wildbreak started to climb into his lap. Not that that wouldn’t be great but they were still kind of just sitting in the front lot of old Motormaster’s garage. Slowly he ran a gentle touch down the still tender flesh of Wildbreak’s neck. “I think your shit looks hot and I’m sure your old man is just being a dad. He’ll get over it. He got a good job with tattoos after all. No one really gives a fuck anymore.” Wildbreak sighed.

“I just don’t think that’s the problem. When I finally got daddy to calm him down he told me after to think about going back to the place and like just getting it filled in, said they’d give me the money and everything. He just doesn’t like that I sort of copied his design. He’s still so mad too, he didn’t even wake me up for school today. I don’t know what to do, I really like it the way it is….it really does make me think of him.” Wildbreak whimpered softly. Dragstrip could see tears starting to well the other boy's eyes so he pulled him close again and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him.

“He’ll get over it Breaky, till then you can stay at my place if you want. You know my mom’s always happy to have ya.”

“Yeah because I get you up for school.” The two were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the window. Motormaster was glaring down at them.  
“Are you two numbnuts coming to fucking work today or are you just gonna sponsor my dad’s business in your porno?”

Dragstrip swallowed most of his rage at Motormaster touching his car. “Fuck off Jr. Our shifts don’t start for twenty minutes.” Motormaster scoffed at him.

“This ain’t that kind of place shithead. Get your asses inside in five or you ain’t getting paid for the day.” With that the meathead lumbered off, Dragstrip made a noise of disgust as he watched him go.

“Stupid fuck.” Wildbreak couldn’t help but feel guilty. Dragstrip liked to keep their relationship as secret as possible. Which honestly he understood. While their parents and friends caught on and took it as it was and in general most of the town couldn’t care less, there were still some folks and the kids at school could be jerks regardless. Wildbreak was used to having everyone talk about him and his dads, Dragstrip not so much.

“Sorry, Dragster.” Dragstrip clicked his tongue in irritation and gave Wildbreak another quick kiss before collecting his keys and getting out.

“Fuck him. Let’s just go.” The two went but not before using their last three minutes to make out in front of the gate. As wary as Dragstrip was he was also spiteful. As they headed in the two boys huffed in the autumn air. In the back, Motormaster gave them their jobs to start. Splitting off Wildbreak headed off to another garage to start painting parts.

For a shop in a rinky, no name town Old Motormaster had done pretty well for himself getting clients from all over so there was always way too many projects to work on for the staff he hired, and by staff, Wildbreak meant most of the local kids. It’s how he got away with paying lower wages since he had a deal with the school to use it as a training experience. Antsy teenage boys and girls got some cash and class credit and Old Motormaster got plenty of workers. Since Dragstrip and himself were part of the family though they both had it better.

Wildbreak had just put his mask on and was mixing the paint for one of the sprayers when the man himself walked in. Pulling it back down he smiled sheepishly at his boss. The old man always loved his work but if his son was anything to go by Wildbreak didn’t want to take his chances being disrespectful “Hey boss, you looking for something.” The man let out a long bitter groan.

“Just my glasses kid, have ya seen em’? Gotta do the books.” It was hard imagining the hard, ripped mechanic in a set or horn-rims or otherwise but he was nearing his sixties. Quickly glancing around Wildbreak spotted them over by the clay/engraving desk.

“You uhh... check over there boss by the hood ornament you were molding?” The old man let out a small shout as he remembered. Wildbreak watched as he pushed back the plastic sheeting separating the other side of the room and searched the desk till he found what he was looking for.

“Thanks, kid.” Wildbreak nodded and pulled his mask on expecting that to be the end of it but the man returned to examine his paint choice. Wildbreak tried not to shiver under his boss’s gaze. It was always such a pain when the man’s son would come in and check over when he was mixing paint. Refusing to believe that he was colorblind Motormaster could be such a prick. Motormaster senior seemed to have no such issue as he complemented Wildbreak.

“Looking good kid. You add the duochrome yet?” Wildbreak sighed as he grabbed at the sheet with a sigh.

“Is that what that says? God this handwriting sucks. Thanks, boss.” Motormaster let out a wheezy old man chuckle.

“Yeah that girlie who runs the phone is a bit of a mess but she gets it done. Don’t know how women do anything with plastic glued to their nails. God bless em’.” Wildbreak shrugged.

“I’ll ask my dad for you, boss.” That got him another wheezy laugh.

“I know the answer he’d give me kid. Speakin’ of,” Motormaster prodded Wildbreak lightly in the chest with a knuckle as he returned with the pigments, “He know about this?”

Wildbreak tried not to groan too loudly. “Yeah. He didn’t like it. I do though and I got it to remind me of him so I don’t see the big deal.” The old man nodded but he gave him the same look Breakdown had.

“Well god knows a little cream puff like you ain’t got no plan to live up to it. Just be careful where you walk around at night kid.” Wait, what the hell? That was new.

“Live up to? What are you talking about boss?”

“Oohp! Nah-ah. Not from me kid.” The old man’s face split into the biggest smile as he mimed locking his lips and turned to leave. Wildbreak could only stand there a little shell-shocked.

“Old man Motormaster?”

“Nope. Not today! Got numbers to crunch. Get to work.” It was hard to take the man seriously as he continued to laugh under his breath.

“Old man!” Wildbreak didn’t push his luck by chasing after his boss but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to. The thought plagued Wildbreak all morning. So his dad’s tattoo did have meaning attached. Not only that but it was secret! A bad memory maybe? Thinking about the possibilities quickly soured the boys' mood.

Late afternoon came quicker than usual for Wildbreak, there were a lot of custom paint jobs so he barely left the tent save for a small lunch break and to make a run to the mailbox to pick up the new rolls of decal paper that had just been dropped off. He relaxed against one of the beat up picnic tables as he waited for Dragstrip to finish up. Peeling an orange and picking stray car paint from his cuticles.

The air was colder now but the sky was a warm red as it was setting over the trees. It’d be the holiday season soon but for now, it was just the start of autumn.

Dragstrip yanked off half of Wilbreak’s orange as he sat down next to the boy and leaned heavily against his shoulder. He smelled of sweat and grease and what was left of his cologne and Wildbreak could hear his stomach growling.

“You wanna go halves on a pizza tonight?” Dragstrip nodded weakly, he was exhausted already. That’s what he got staying up till four am knowing full well they had shit to do. “You want me to drive home?” Another nod. Wildbreak sighed before shoving the rest of his orange in his mouth. He didn’t want to get up either.

Before they got the chance to make their escape Motormaster was lumbering over to them, cleaning the grease and oil from his hands with a rag. A blank but stern look on his face. “You two lowlifes haven’t run off already? Color me fucking surprised. I thought I’d I was gonna find you halfway onto each other by now.”

“Fuckoff perve. We’re leaving now. Happy?” Wildbreak grabbed at Dragstrip’s hand and was pulling him off the seat when Motormaster grabbed the shorter boy’s shoulders and shoved him back down.

“Not yet. You two have any important plans? I don’t mean fucking in Dragster’s old shack while mommy’s still away.” Wildbreak rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got school work that needs to be done but I doubt someone like you considers that important.” It was Motormaster’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Not a fucking chance.” Reaching into his pocket for his wallet he pulled out thirty dollars and tossed it onto Wildbreak’s lap. “That’s train fare. Be at Wildrider’s nine thirty get the shit and take the last train to the city. When you’ve sold the lot Slashmark says you can stay at his place till morning and he’ll pay your way back or you can do whatever else you want. You’ll both get two fifty for the night.”

“Two hundred and fifty dollars?!” Wildbreak looked from the money in his lap to Dragstrip who had perked up significantly. “Why, that’s Heatseeker’s and Slashmark’s job?”

Motormaster had already turned his back on them. “Yeah well, those two idiots got themselves stuck in the hospital and with a broken leg from a bar fight. So now it’s your job.”

Wildbreak was not giving up this one without a fight. “Motormaster I’m not allowed to go into the city on my own! My parents only have four fucking rules and that’s like number two!”

Motormaster scoffed as he turned back around. “How old are you? You’re not going alone you’ve got your boyfriend and you don’t have to leave the fucking school campus.” Wildbreak couldn’t help but look to Dragstrip but he knew the only reason the boy wasn’t jumping to take the opportunity was because he was seconds from telling Motormaster to go fuck himself. “The stoners will come to you. Just don’t get caught by campus security and don’t act like you’re twelve and don’t belong. Slashmark is holed up in his dorm. Text him for his usual routes and you should be done in four hours or less. Those two idiots barely had any trouble so you shouldn’t either. Done. End of situation. Now go.”

“Motormaster!”

“I said go! This isn’t a fucking debate."

* * *

The two solemnly drove off and got their pizza, sitting in one of the back booths of the local place the two boys dragged it out as long as they could. Nine-thirty wasn’t far enough away to go home but it was still a long time to wait around. Especially with Wildbreak still freaking out.

“Wildbreak give it a rest! I already texted Slashmark. We are literally going to go sit in a college library or a college cafeteria pretend we go there and people will come to us. Slashmark and Heatseeker already texted all their usual buyers. We just gotta not look suspicious. Hell, you can even write those dumb reports you’re so worried about.”

“My dad will still be there though! What if-”

“His place is on the other side of the city from the school! This isn’t a movie, he’s not gonna parent sense that you disobeyed his rules and hunt you down like Liam Neeson! It’s like Motormaster said, you’re not alone you’re with me and Slashmark will be like four buildings away. Breakdown’s let you go to the dorms before!”

“Yeah, in the daylight. I don’t know Dragstrip I know it’s stupid but….he’s already really mad at me. If they catch on I’m grounded and I haven’t been grounded since I was in grade school.”

“Because it’s dumb! How are they going to ground you? If they take your keys I’ve got you.”

“If daddy takes me to the mines I get an extended lesson in geology and have to help load trucks. You know they don’t play around, dad’ll pick me up from school and take me on fun bonding mine adventures every afternoon.” Dragstrip made a disgusted face.

“Ugh. I forgot they love you and like spending time with you. It doesn’t matter though because we’re not going to get caught!” Wildbreak didn’t even bother swiping the boy for the comment, too busy shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth so all Dragstrip got was a muffled grunt.

“What if they call your mom? You know they’re the only people she won’t lie to.”

“I’ll text her something on the train! It’s not a big deal!” Dragstrip rolled his eyes as he chewed on his own slice. This is what he got for having a paranoid goody-goody for a boyfriend. “Thinking about it we should head home and get the pick-up though. I don’t want to leave my car in the station lot so I’ll think of something before then. Happy?”

Finishing their meal the two sped home, switched to Dragstrip’s pick-up, and were back on the road to Wildrider’s. The two barely remembered the place, only going for Halloween, the few summer barbecues or Heatseeker’s birthdays but as a high functioning, high chaos schizophrenic Wildrider did very well for himself selling homemade fireworks and working pyrotechnics for the film industry.

Getting saddled with a kid was apparently the best thing for the man considering before Heatseeker’s mom up and died the man had been happy living like a local cryptid. So much so his nickname had been and to be fair still was Beetlejuice. A pretty apt nickname as far Wildbreak was concerned. With the man’s wild hair, jaunted speech patterns, gruff voice, and dark sleep bags it was a strong resemblance. Wildrider took to the nickname happily and every Halloween it was his favorite costume and whenever he finally popped out of the corn maze he set up every year it was like he had popped right out of the movie. His...less than sane demeanor also threw the police and locals time and time again so not many knew he was rather a savant chemist despite learning about his daytime job. Heatseeker rarely spoke ill of his dad save for usual teen grumblings.

As they pulled onto the massive lot the two admired the orchard that lined the driveway in the bright eerie starlight. Wildrider hadn’t really kept up his old family farm but he still grew things and raised a few animals.The famous corn maze could already be seen looming behind the house. As Wildbreak parked and got out a distinctive tinny ring greeted him. Tiny heads butted at his legs as sets of little hooves danced around his feet. Wildbreak shooed the young goats off but they followed him as he headed up the path.

He just barely knocked on the door when it swung open and he was pulled into a tight hug. Wildrider already going a mile a minute. “Hey kid, good to see ya! How’s school? How're those friends of yours?! You want chili, I made chili? Wanna see the maze, I’ve already come up with some amazing shit this year! When did you get so short?” Halting his line of thought Wildrider finally looked down to who he had pulled into his home. Noticing it wasn’t his son stole his smile for a moment, but only a moment. “Hey! Little Breaky how’s your old man? He need a little extra relief this month? You looking for something? You wanna see the maze? You gonna be around the help me this year? You want some food, I just finished making it but it’s spicy, do they let you eat spicy food?” Wildbreak caught his breath from the extra hug Wildrider gave him and tried to escape the man’s grip but it was too strong.

“I’m good Wildrider. Uh…” Wildbreak really didn’t know how to bring this up. God everyone he knew were practically small town drug lords and he was still felt like such a naive idiot. “I’m here to take stuff to the city. Heatseeker got himself stuck in the hospital for a few days I guess so Motormaster gave us the job.” Wildrider stared down at him with a critical almost unsure look on his face. It’s the face most of those in the “family business” gave him whenever anyone tried to involve him in business affairs. Wildbreak still couldn’t guess why it wasn’t like he was the most incompetent of all the second generation!

“You’re dads don’t know?”

“No, but I’m seventeen….and Motormaster didn’t seem to care when he just dumped the job on us. I know the college well enough I won’t fuck this up I promise.” Wildrider chuckled as he gave the boy a reassuring noogie.

“That’s not it kid! We just made rules with ourselves ya know?” It was clear Wildbreak really didn’t. So Wildrider cleared his throat. “Alright, alright. If anyone gives you trouble just tell 'em you’re a senior touring the place and don’t leave the campus alright? Dragstrip going with you too I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, I would never be doing anything like this without him.” Wildrider nodded but Wildbreak could tell he was still nervous.

“Good, yeah, alright. Let me just….label some stuff.” As Wildrider went through packing up he all but forced Wildbreak to sit and at least nibble on some cornbread as he finished up, giving the boy the first taste of the cider he was working on which wasn’t very much like cider at all and burned like gasoline. Wildbreak felt both lucky and sorry for the plant that was standing by. Wildrider really did make great cornbread though. He left with a bag of it and the drugs in a black backpack and headed back to the car.

Dragstrip was outside playing with the goats when he finally managed to convince Wildrider that if they didn’t leave now they were going to miss the train. The other boy looked up at him like he’d taken days in there. “What the hell took so long?” Wildbreak could only shrug.

“You know Wildrider. He likes company.”

“Yeah~ Let’s just get going. I want to pass out on Heatseeker’s bed as soon as I fucking can.”

As the two waited for the train Wildbreak couldn’t help but look through the backpack Wildrider had handed over. The names Wildrider had written on some of the packages had caught his attention and he couldn’t stop his curiosity. This wasn’t just weed and morphine and shit there were knock-off prescription drugs and fucking insulin! “Who the fuck is buying bootleg insulin from our parents? How does Wildrider even know how to make half of this shit?”

Dragstrip just shrugged as he continued playing a game on his phone. “There’s a reason they keep your dads in the loop and it’s not just because my mom likes botox injections. Your dad’s the one with the fancy degree and he put Breakdown though a nursing program before the mines gave him that manager position. Wildrider never got a chance to go to school really but he’s not too stupid to teach. The shit Wildrider makes is good enough for my mom to give it to me when I need it so I can only imagine for the price a lot of people think it’s a pretty good deal than paying out the ass for pharmacy shit.”

“Doesn’t that scare the shit out of you? We’re not our parents...not by a long shot and they aren’t going to live forever! If there are people who depend on our parents rinky operation….what are we going to do? You always said you wanted to leave. My dad wants me to go to college out of state so bad that he even offered to help your mom pay for you to go with me! Slashmark’s smart enough but this isn’t what he wants to do and who the fuck knows about Heatseeker! Motormaster’s the only one content here...but not really. He just cares about his dad’s business too much and it’s easy and all setup but-” Dragstrip had finally put his phone down.

“Your dad really fucking said that? Was he drunk?” Wildrider couldn’t help but laugh under his breath at how shocked Dragstrip looked.

“I told ya Dragster, the idea of me being alone in the city is his like...worst nightmare for some reason. He’d do anything to convince me and….I don’t know I thought it might be fun. You already said you wanted to wait a year for me and your mom was cool with it.”

“Yeah, but….that’s still crazy. He hates me.” Before Wildbreak could respond the two heard the distant sound of the train. Quickly getting everything ready and locking up the truck the two raced to the platform to wait. The train ride was uneventful and the walk to the campus was cold and windy. The lake already threatening to throw down wisps of snow even now. As soon as they made it they booked it to Slashmark's room to get his and Heatseeker's student I.Ds. After quickly downing some ramen and finishing off Wildrider’s cornbread Wildbreak and Dragstrip headed off to the library.

To their surprise, there were still quite a few people there although it was barely staffed. Just one nice looking librarian who greeted them as they came in. It was clear she was a student herself judging from the number of tabs open on her computer and the papers littering behind the desk. Wildbreak logged in with Slashmark’s account to write his reports as he waited and Dragstrip fell asleep on one of the long cushioned benches after barely getting through some fantasy crime novel Wildbreak had found for him.

Things were….too quiet as far as Wildbreak thought. He had like….a whole freezer bags of weed in his backpack not to mention other weird shit and no one had come to even bother him. While his paranoia got him at first as soon as his first buyer sat down and started up a chat that ebbed away quicker than it should have. They...were just kids. Mostly bored...some sick. All just trying to get by. It was weird meeting the people that needed the prescription things and the girl who needed the insulin had just lost her mother and had fucked up most of her paperwork with the state and didn’t know what else to do. None of them even bothered to ask if he was supposed to be there save for one girl who seemed to be practically psychic! What was even weirder was all the places he kept getting invited to. Seniors who were already stoned asking if he wanted to come back to their dorms or frat houses to party with them. It was….just weird.

There was just one person left to wait on. What an idiot who wanted way too much weed looked like Wildbreak couldn’t guess but they were taking their sweet time. It was already past one in the morning. Dragstrip has stirred from his nap and had rested his head lazily on Wildbreak’s. Just watching the boy scroll through Wikipedia article after Wikipedia article. “I have to piss, you going to be alright if I leave for a few minutes?”

Wildbreak scoffed. “I’ve been fine the entire night while your lazy ass slept I can’t see what could go wrong now.” Dragstrip just buried his face in Wildbreak's hair, obviously still too tired to fight.

“Parents built you in a lab. The perfect child. Don’t need sleep, don’t need companionship. The government tried to steal you to be a super soldier but your daddy was too strong. They...loved you too much. You are….a capable fucking bitch.”

“Thanks my superpower is anxiety. It runs in the family. Go pee asshole.” Dragstrip retaliated back with a kiss to the top of Wildbreak’s head before leaving. Wildbreak opened another Wikipedia article. He was running out of fucking report to write. Now he was actually in revision and giving a fuck territory and that was just insanity.

Promptly lost down the rabbit hole of Wikipedia bullshit Wildbreak thought little of the arm that was slung over his shoulder and the breath on his neck some time later. “Did you have a nice piss Dragstrip.” It wasn’t till he caught a whiff of booze that he knew something was off.

“Can’t say cutie. You expecting someone else?” As Wildbreak turned he was met with a thin handsome face. Near black eyes met amber as the stranger sat down in another chair and pulled it flush. “What you working on?”

“Uh….” Wildbreak didn’t know what to do….he’d never been hit on before. “Homework.” The stranger gave him a look that reminded Wildbreak so much of Dragstrip that the boy swore he’d been thrown forward in time.

“Ew. Why? It’s a Saturday night and someone like you should be at a party. I got just the one~” Goddamn it another one.This guy was getting way too close. Where the fuck was Dragstrip when you needed him.

Wildbreak tried not to look too shocked. “It’s one thirty in the morning. The only party I want to be at is a slumber party where all people do is sleep. Forever.

“Mhmm, I think they call those cemeteries. Come on you’re already up~ I bet you’ve never even been to a real party before. They can be a lot better than you might think if you know the right people.”

“And you know the right people?” This creep was getting too close! “Listen, shithead, if you don’t back off the only party you’re going to be going is the hospital room.” The man’s face dropped into an exaggerated pout. Wildbreak had a feeling this guy didn’t hear the word no often. “Sorry man no freebies no matter how much you beg.

The guy's eyes widened a bit with disbelief at being found out, he dramatically fell forward onto Wildbreak’s shoulder with a sigh but he pulled back quickly after. “Ah~ fine loser I thought a drug dealer would be cooler than this. At least the other ones usually are but they don’t compare to you. If you want to waste your night being cute and alone that’s your business. But it’s a shame.”

Breathing a sigh of relief as the guy disappeared down the stairs Wildbreak was just happy to have him gone...till he noticed his backpack was missing. That motherfucker! Panicking between waiting for Dragstrip and just going on his own Wildbreak finally booked it out of the library as fast as he could, leaving nothing but a barely legible note on his computer in his wake. The guy was practically waiting for him by the time he burst through the doors. “Come on, let’s race for it! You beat me to the frat houses and I pay full price, but I win and you stay for a while. I know little wallflowers like you are just dying to be bad so here’s your out cutie~! You can fall asleep on my lap if you get that bored!”

Wildbreak had to fight off his flush. Too embarrassed by the knowledge that if this wasn’t such a serious issue this sort of situation would be like a fantasy. Hot jock boy trying to drag him off to a fun time. No guilt, just quintessential teenage tomfoolery. God, he felt so stupid he could practically hear his dad’s voice warning him about pricks like this. Pricks who played with insecurities and desires. Fucks who didn’t play fair!

Speaking of not playing fair, this was fucking bullshit! Whoever this guy was he’d played this game before. He was fast, too fast and with the cold wind stinging at his lungs Wildbreak could barely keep up. He didn’t even have a chance! He didn’t know the campus that well so there was no way he could even outfox the bastard! He didn’t even know the school had frat houses!

Wildbreak was as close as he was ever going to get when out of nowhere someone leaped down from one of the roofs. Wildbreak heard the stranger start to swear and beg as he tried to turn around but even he wasn’t fast enough to not get clocked in the face.

Wildbreak shrieked as the stranger he’d been racing slammed into him from the blow, his hands getting scrapped up in the fall as he fell backward onto the cobbled pavement. He tried to calm his shaking a he backed away from the advancing new guy as quickly as he could but whoever had fucking batman’d down wasn’t really much of a threat.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh, I’m sorry ‘bout that. Real sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you. You alright?’ The looming seven foot something hulk slowly inched closer into the meager light of the decorative lamps that lined the campus walkways. “I’m sorry about Blurr...he usually doesn’t do this sort of thing with people he doesn’t know and he’s still a little tipsy. I promise we have your money. So you can stop your shoutin’ I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Wildbreak hadn’t even realized the weak terrified shouts he’d been making as he continued to back as far away as he could. The gentle sound of the new stranger's voice was soothing and oddly familiar but Wildbreak just couldn’t pull himself together as he watched the guy toss his “friend” over his shoulder like an old jacket.

Leaning back down the young man offered Wildbreak a hand up, this close and calming down Wildbreak could finally focus. A friendly tan round face with a shock of pale blond hair greeted him. It was almost instantly familiar. “S-s-salvage?” Salvage’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wildbreak? Is that you? What do you think you're doin’ out here this late doing this. I know you don’t have to be doing this!” Salvage’s voice turned slightly stern as he pulled the younger man up. Wildbreak had to quickly hide another blush. He’d know Salvage since they were kids. His dad was the garbage man on their route and one of his daddy’s friends. They used to hang out quite a lot when they were younger and they just slowly lost track as they got older. Salvage had really….Wildbreak’s heart was racing for a whole new reason now. “Are your dads okay? Breakdown’s lungs giving him trouble?” Wildbreak fiddled with his scraped up hands.

“N-no, no. It’s just...umm….you remember Dragstrip?” Salvage nodded.

“You helping him out?” Wildbreak nodded. “That’s nice of ya. You want me to walk-” Salvage couldn’t help but notice Wildbreak’s bleeding palms as he handed to boy back his backpack. “Oh gosh, that looks bad. You want me to take you to the infirmary?” Wildbreak quickly grabbed the bag and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He couldn’t take this shit much longer, he was starting to feel sick with nerves. Salvage was too cute.

“N-nah-n-no. No, it’s alright. I’m alright.” Suddenly Wildbreak felt a warm weight fall over his shoulders. It was Salvage’s jacket.

“At least let me buy you a hot drink for Blurr’s shit. You’re shakin’ like a leaf and they’ll at least get you an alcohol wipe, come on there’s a place that’s just right here in the art building that never closes.” Wildbreak didn’t get much of a choice as Salvage steered him along, not like he needed one. The only thing he was really worried about was Dragstrip finding them and jumping to conclusions.

Inside the art building, it was warm but Wildbreak couldn’t help but shove his arms into the sleeves of Salvage’s jacket. Comfy, he fell back against one of the plush chairs and fiddled with his phone till Salvage returned with their drinks. He’d even been nice enough to get a bottled coffee for Dragstrip.

They talked for a bit...a long time actually….too long really as Wildbreak picked bits of rock and cleaned his hands. They really were a mess but they had stopped bleeding. Blurr was apparently a track star which wasn’t surprising and Salvage had been recruited to the rugby/football teams depending on the season. He didn’t really like it more than he liked his engineer major or his art minor but it paid his tuition. He'd been in the library with Blurr but had gotten distracted with the computers. When he saw Wildbreak take off he knew what Blurr was trying to pull. It was nice talking to him..too nice so Wildbreak made his escape as soon as he had finished his coffee assuring Salvage he could walk back to the library himself.

He still left with the boy’s jacket, phone number, and the promise that he’d come back to the campus for a game and hang out with his new friends and hopefully see his new puppy! Blurr might not have sold him on party life but Salvage sure did.

Oh and the money. Salvage did finally fish out the chunk of cash for all the weed. It was cute how sheepish Salvage was making the deal. It was nice to know Wildbreak wasn’t the only one who still felt weird even though this clearly wasn’t Salvage’s first time buying.

Wildbreak was almost back when another person made a casual beeline for him. Wildbreak sighed, he didn’t want to deal with more strangers he wanted to go sleep! Wildbreak stopped short and waited for the man. He’d noticed him from the library so he was hoping he was just another friendly stranger or someone looking to buy. He broke the news to them as soon as they were close enough. “Sorry dude I just ran out. Better luck next time.” Shrugging Wildbreak was almost slight proud with how fucking done he’d managed to sound.

The punkish looking man stopped and his shoulders fell with a heavy sigh but as he straightened up he was wearing a wide smile. “Good thing I’m not buying.”

The punch to the gut caught Wildbreak off guard but not enough for him to not return a blow to his assailants head. Aside from pushing the man back a few inches for a few seconds, it was clear Wildbreak was clearly outmatched as a foot came up and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying back into a fall. Wildbreak’s vision cracked when his head hit the brick wall of the library. “Nice one kid, but not nice enough. Time for you to take a fucking nap. Divebomb-”

“NO!” Wildbreak felt someone grab at his hands as he tried to get up. He felt someone else grab at his face. Someone was sitting on his legs holding him down. He’d only seen one person. How many were there! He felt a needle sink into his neck. He heard Dragstrip suddenly shouting his name, then swearing, laughter, gunshots. A shiver ran through Wildbreak as he tried to fight. “Dragstrip? Dragstrip!” Nothing answered him. His body felt heavy. His head was pounding. What the fuck.


	2. Design

“God he’s fucking hard to keep down! What sort of shit drugs did that stingy bastard give us! Should I give him another dose boss?” There was no response but through the haze Wildbreak felt someone shove him down, another needle scrapped lightly against his neck. Wildbreak didn’t know what he was able to do in his flailing but it seemed to work. There was swearing and another punch to the gut but no prick of a needle. 

A new voice floated back from a distance. His was older and harsher than the other two. It sent chills up Wildbreak’s spine. “Whatever don’t worry about it we’re almost there. Just get another set of those zip ties on if you’re that worried about him struggling.” More hands on him and then the pinch of his skin but Wildbreak had bigger worries, if they were almost there, then where the hell were they going? An even bigger worry…..he hadn’t heard a sign of Dragstrip.

There wasn’t much Wildbreak could do except panic, and the boy had a feeling if he did that they’d just beat him more. Not like knowing that helped. Slowly sobering Wildbreak couldn’t stop how quickly his heart was racing and with something covering his head he was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Boss! He’s freakin’ out back here!” A cold dread washed over Wildbreak as a dark laugh filled the space. 

“Oh he should be. I’m sure old Megatron or that sneaky prick Soundwave has warned him about us.”

“Can’t be one of Soundwave’s boss he didn’t even try to kill himself. Just tried to cold clock Airazor in the head.” A disappointed yet contemplative hum followed.

“I don’t know if Swindle is still in the game around here...could be one of his boys...maybe even one of Shockwaves? Thunderhoof will know.” The man’s tone made the conversation sound finished but a softer voice spoke up from Wildbreak’s other side.

“C-can we at least take the hood off boss? I don’t think he’s breathing so well. He’s gonna see our faces eventually. You know how the big boss gets.” It was the boy that jumped him. Airazor.

“Tch~ Theatrical nonsense you mean. Go ahead and take it off. If he freaks out more there’s an oxygen tank underneath the seat. This is the first lead we’ve gotten since that idiot put us on this wild chase so we’re not losing him. Especially if he’s really who he’s running around pretending to be.” Not much changed with the hood off. Wildbreak took in deep gulping breaths the best he could still woozy and sick but the car they were in was pitch black so that was all he could take in. Wildbreak could confirm that he was indeed alone with the lunatics. 

“D-dragstrip?!” His mouth felt like rubber but his captors didn’t seem to need to understand him to care.

“That stuff Quillfire gave us really was shit. What’re’ya going on about back there kid?” A hissing laugh to Wildbreak’s right made him lean into the other man.

“Probably that sorry excuse for a watchman we left bleeding out on the pavement. Just some fucking loser from the campus. Don’t worry boss we checked, he was no one. This kid was doing all the work. Someone just gets lownly deawing dwugs~” Wildbreak would have seriously spat in the stupid fuckers face as he grabbed at his hair and shook his head back and forth condescendingly but Wildbreak knew he did not have the motor skills for that shit yet. The mystery driver hummed in understanding.

“Can’t imagine old Megs has enough of a following back yet if he’s got it at all. Soundwave is as picky as Steeljaw. He might have been an initiate …..so he’s better off just dead.” Wildbreak could only sit there in shock, tears stinging his eyes. What kind of monsters was he dealing with? Why hadn’t he listened to his parents? He had to be able to do something, anything! Hanging limply on the other boys arm was the backpack Wildrider had given to him. It likely had all his things inside...as if he was ever going to get it. Dragstrip was on his own for now.

Wildbreak waited in silence as they drove, trying to find any landmarks through his blurry vision and the cars tinted windows. It was hard, the city was unfamiliar and massive and he had little to no memory of any of it. Before Wildbreak knew it the car was pulling to a stop, he was surprised to be pulled out and greeted by the sight of a tight forest. He hadn’t even noticed the change of the massive buildings to the massive trees. He’d never been upstate. He was so fucking far from home. How long had they been driving for? 

Strong rough hands shoved him along the forest path, Wildbreak couldn’t stop himself from stumbling, he was still sick and dizzy. The same hands picked him up by his collar and as Wildbreak turned sharply and elbowed him away he finally caught the face of the driver. He was tall...at least Wildbreak was quite sure he was a he or at least wanted to be seen as such. With thin well manicured hands, a long faux hawk that accentuated his obviously feminine face and his thin frame despite the muscles that had to be hidden under his tight fitting jacket it was clear androgyny was his game. It seemed to be a running theme seeing as even Airazor who was bald and square shouldered was wearing a knee length purple skirt, chunky high heeled boots, and several bracelets. What sort of progressive gang did these assholes belong to. 

Wildbreak didn’t have time for stupid thoughts as with a disgusting pop he managed bring his arms back to his front and rush Airazor for his pack. Considering he’d tripped on his feet just trying to get out of the car Wildbreak didn’t know what he was doing but he did know it was likely his only chance. The three were used to his surprises by now though Wilbreak hit Airazor as if he were a brick wall and fell right on his ass to a chorus of chuckles.

The one in charge slowly sauntered over and picked him up by his jacket again. “Nice trick kiddo. Someone must have taught you something to be able to do that...or your just a weirdo.” The man’s grip changed so it was on the nap of his neck. “Play nice and maybe I’ll convince our boss not to kill you so you can join us. I’m sure I can sway you into my way of thinking, can’t I boys?” More laughter, Wildbreak’s head was pounding again so he just weakly followed along, the older man’s grip never leaving his neck.

After what felt like forever they finally started up the driveway of some massive mod house that was built into the side of a cliff and perched between two man made waterfalls that flowed into a water fixture below. Fucking rich people...and that was saying something because he was rich and even his dad wasn’t this tacky. Who picked him up, Dr. Evil’s henchmen? It was starting to feel like it. As they crossed the bridge Wildbreak looked down fully expecting to see a shark in there just doing its fucking best but it was too dark to see anything with only distant lights coming from the house.

Mystery man buzzed the house as soon as they climbed the set of stairs. A buzz returned them. “It’s Fracture. I’ve got something for the boss.” It took a few moments but the door eventually opened, a large man stood just beyond it looking down at them skeptically.

“Doesn’t look like much to me Fracture.”

“You don’t recognise him? Not one of Swindle’s or Shockwave’s? He’s got the damn tattoo, he’s gotta belong to someone.” The fucking tattoo again! Now Wildbreak really felt like crying. What had he gotten himself into?

The guy who Wildbreak assumed was Thunderhoof bent down to give him a critical look. Wildbreak tried not to wince as the man lightly slapped the good side of his face. “You busted up his pretty mug….but no. I’ll get back to you.” Pulling out his phone Thunderhoof snapped a quick picture then let them all inside. The house was just as tacky. “I’m sure Screamer will want a word with him anyway. You know the way up, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Aww, what a shame. You know I love following behind you~” Wildbreak wanted to vomit. This was worse than death. This was Dr. Evil’s place. Luckily Wildbreak didn’t have to suffer through any more flirting as Fracture shoved him along. The house went on forever, all the floors all made of stone. That shouldn’t be so surprising since the house was nestled into a fucking cliff but Wildbreak couldn’t help but think of something old Motormaster had once said to him. Never trust a fucker who’s floors are made of goddamn rocks. Wildbreak had sworn he’d known all his parents secrets…..but it was obvious he didn’t.

Fracture finally shoved him down some stairs and pushed him through a door into some sort of lounge. Like the rest of the home it was all very retro. Rock wall, 70’s lighting, walls a bright campy blue and white and a built in fucking bar. It all looked spotless, all pristine, it could have easily been a movie set but there was something about it WIldbreak didn’t like. The place smelled like bleach. Bleach and cologne.

Fracture cleared his throat and two men sitting at the bar turned their attentions away from their conversation. A shorter young looking man in a dark blue suit looked over with a critical eye. “Fracture. What is the meaning of this? You bring us a new recruit?”

Fracture twitched his shoulders. “Possibly. Big boss said to be on the lookout for old tattoos. I found one-”

“WHAT! THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR JOKES YOU DISPOSABLE NUISANCE!” The other man’s screams echoed off the walls of the home. As he made his way from behind the bar Wildbreak noted that he was old, very old, and yet there was something in his eyes that told Wildbreak that despite that and despite the fact that he was missing the lower half of his left leg that this wasn’t a man to fuck around with. 

Fulcrum shoved Wilbreak to his knees as the boss approached, the other man slowly following. “Nope, it looks just like the designs of the old Decepticon tats, and it’s fresh. He’s even customised it so whoever he belongs to they must really like him.”

“ Megatron.” As the old man glared at him Wildbreak couldn’t help but notice the lightning patterned scar that ran down the side of his face. This old man had seen some shit. “Tell me boy, how did you come to acquire that design?” Wildbreak wished he could have said he was defiant, that he wasn’t going to give these lunatics anything they wanted, he wasn’t going to out his family but he wasn’t any of those things. He was terrified. His silence only angered the man. “THUNDERHOOF!” 

“Ey yo! I’m comin’ boss. No need to shout. What’d’ya need?” The muscle had returned. Carrying a wooden bat. Wildbreak could feel himself shaking,stuttering under his breath just to try to say anything! Luckily the other man swiftly stepped up. 

“Now boss If I may, I know this is an important find for you but this boy has just been kidnapped and assaulted. If he is a new recruit, do you really think Megatron has fully told him what he’s up against. Give him a chance, we don’t want to be too hasty now. Give Thunderhoof a chance to speak. Anything on your end Thunderhoof?” The old man shot both the others a glare, but stayed silent. The posh asshole second in command, must be Steeljaw.

Thunderhoof shook his head. “They don’t know him and they don’t care.” Steeljaw tapped at his chin lightly pretending to contemplate. 

“Well that’s a shame….so….boy, tell us about the origins of your tattoo.” Wildbreak couldn’t help his stutter but knowing there was someone with at least some rational made him feel a little better. Not enough to believe he was going to get out of this alive but enough to say something.

“W-e-where do you think!? The internet you old geezers! Just thought it was cool I have no idea who you are or what you want!” It was obvious Steeljaw wasn’t buying it.

“The internet hmm? Listen, I know the youth of today are stupid but are you really that stupid to not know what a notorious gang tattoo looks like. The Decepticons have been using that branding since the forties kid. I can show you quite easily if you keep wanting to play this game.”

Shit...a gang tattoo? An old gang tattoo? M-maybe it was a mistake. His dad did come over from Korea...maybe...if it was famous he didn’t know they were still active. That sort of shit happened all the time! Just a stupid thing he got done as a kid and regretted? “You listen! You said that shit yourself it’s a fucking old design. How was I supposed to know you guys were still doing shit. I...I didn’t care!” Wildbreak could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He didn’t know if going the dumb teen angle was the right thing to do. Fracture had kidded about keeping him alive but if he was a nobody….then he was worthless.

The leader’s raspy voice tore him from his panic. “Let me see it.” Shambling forward the old man tore at the collar of Wildbreak’s shirt, his steel tipped fingers shredding through it like it was nothing. His level of scrutiny seemed unnecessary for how close he was. It wasn’t the most intricate tattoo, but as a small smile edged onto the boss’s face Wildbreak realized he was admiring it. “Thunderhoof please show him what we do to liars.

Steeljaw stepped forward but the leader held out a bony hand to him. Wildbreak felt Fracture grab at the scruff of his neck to drag him up and hold him in place as Thunderhoof neared. Wildbreak didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what these lunatics wanted from him, all he knew was pain as Thunderhoof’s bat slammed into his chest. It only took one swing for Wildbreak’s vision to crack at the edges. He didn’t remember screaming even though the pain more than warranted it. Shock had gotten to him first. As it dulled Wildbreak struggled to recover, struggled to focus, struggled to breathe. It hurt to breathe. He really was going to fucking die here.

The gang’s leader loomed in his vision. “Now, now. Once is enough….for now.”

“That was hasty Starscream. This is a child. They break easily, we could have done this with words alone.” Starscream retorted with a curt cold laugh.

“Yes, we could have.” He quickly turned his attention back to Wildbreak as he slowly unbuttoned his white button down. “Now child, to be frank I don’t believe all your story...but I do believe you have no idea what this mark means. You see...I could believe you gleaned this lovely design from the internet if it were only a level one, three, or even five, but not seven. No. In the history of the Decepticon cause there has only been twenty or so level sevens. Seventy-five years and only two dozen remarkable members. Men and women who would not be so stupid to get captured, and not kind enough to let anyone who dared to earn their presence live long enough to tell or show anyone. So you are going to tell me where you saw this mark or more likely who forced it upon you. Or Thunderhoof is going to hit you again and again until you do.” 

“Aww and risk your only connection to Megatron? Doubt it. You’re obsessed.” Starscream didn’t have even say a thing. His sneer and sharp backstep was all the sign Thunderhoof needed. Wildbreak didn’t know what he’d been thinking, he knew these men were serious...but he wasn’t going to give up his dad for something he’d done after they’d warned him.

The bat broke his leg and this time it hurt. Wildbreak was sure he cracked a tooth too with how hard he clenched his jaw. Fracture dropped him to his knees as he heaved and that only made it worse. Wildbreak retched painfully as he tried to best to stay conscious. Starscream didn’t waste his time letting Wildbreak recover, grabbing at the boy’s face, his metal talons digging into the soft flesh of his cheek. “Do not toy with me boy!” Up close now Wildbreak could see Starscream’s own tattoo. It looked a lot like his and his dads. Thick wide V’s going down, a bottom heavy diamond topping at the throat. Starscream’s was filled with tiny birds and edged with banners and fancy script and while Wildbreak’s V’s stopped at seven...his stopped at nine. He also realized why Starscream looked so menacing and strange. He had a fake eye. Mechanical. Unnatural. Such advanced prothstetics were only just making their way to the markets. Debates and scientific testings still being done to determine the cons over the pros. Wildbreak was sure any rich mob boss could get one despite the rarity….but that was for limbs. Hands, feet, fingers. Wildbreak had only seen an eye like that in one other place. His dad’s study. Right next to his mechanical hearts and hands. Prototypes. A pioneer of the idea that he said he’d given up because the world wasn’t ready for it and he wanted someone to appreciate his skills in real time not as a legacy.

Starscream too seemed to come upon a realization. “I know who you are.” Wildbreak felt his world go cold. Starscream only laughed as he gripped Wildbreak’s face tighter. “I bet you’re just the jewel of your daddy’s eye aren’t you? The only good thing that trailer rat has left thanks to me! Those stupid bastards down south! That’s where you come from isn’t it?” Wildbreak couldn’t help how quickly his heart raced, giving him away. Starscream was smiling now. “Are you that enamored by him? Your dead father? You little science experiment!”

W-what? The last time Wildbreak checked he had two very alive parents. “Y-you have the wrong-”

“NO I DO NOT! You look just like that urchin! What’s his name! Menasor and his excuse for a branch, his….stunticons! Fucking hillbillies! Why Megatron let them do as they pleased I’ll never know. I told him we should have slaughtered them when they wouldn’t join us. Has that old prick died yet? Menasor?” Starscream’s tone changed so swiftly Wildbreak couldn’t help but worry about how unhinged he was. How much room he had to even think before he’d hurt him again.

This guy knew about great uncle Menasor? The man was in his eighties! He only came down from the mountains every now and then to check things out and they only went up to see him on christmas or when he called for Knock Out. Wildbreak didn’t know why he should be so surprised. This fucker wasn’t any younger so they likely would have known each other if they were competing gangs...but the stunticons were small time! Motormaster was only just having them branch out into the city but their parents had never left town.

Luckily Wildbreak didn’t have to think, Starscream was in a talking mood now, taking Wildbreak’s silence for shock and liking it. “Do you remember anything about him? Judging from how young you look you would have been too young when he died. I bet your daddy told you only the nicest stories though. About how Knock Out saved him from an early death, how he paid his way back to health with his own work and hands, how they saved each other. How they made you. But I bet you don’t know him, like I know him.” 

Wildbreak could tell how obviously shaken he looked. He was practically hyperventilating. He didn’t know any of that! His dad’s had told him they met at the roller rink when Knock Out and his college friends took a school break to go camping by the lake! What the fuck! How did this man know so much about his parents, his family?! He couldn’t believe anything this fucker said! What did he know he didn’t even know his dad was still alive!

“Your father earned his rank. He was the most….elegant monster I’d ever known. Till he started getting soft and sloppy! He murdered….hundreds very close to a thousand but I no longer have the books to check. Enemies, traitors, desperate, and dying. He was Megatron’s one man organ black market. He did all the work. All the work. Fourteen years he built a reputation as a demon of the streets….even to those he saved, even to his own friends. He always had a price.” There was such a fondness in Starscream’s words. It was gross. “You, you’re nothing. He’d be laughing at you right now. Failing to rise to his legacy.”

Wildbreak felt his throat go tight. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to believe Starscream’s claims….his dad wasn’t that person! Even worse though as something nagged in his mind…. He couldn’t help but think even if they were true….he didn’t care. 

“So let me guess. Your old idiot of a father give you a hint about our dearly departed Knock Out, you find your way to Megatron using your “very apt” boy detective skills and he makes you an offer. Do a little dirty work for him and he’ll tell you who killed him. Am I right?” Starscream took Wildbreak’s silence for acknowledgment. “Well I’ll tell you, you tell me where Megatron is and I’ll let you go home, back to your daddy and your trailer to live out your miserable small town life in peace and if you ever develop a hint of your father’s old skills…..I’ll give you a chance to fulfill the destiny of that mark.” 

Wildbreak couldn’t help but huff a weak laugh. It was satisfying to hear the way the sound of it made Starscream’s voice drop its pride.

“What’s so funny? Has he already told you who it was?” Wildbreak weakly shook his head but couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. Starscream sounded….so nervous all of a sudden. 

He’d been so worried about these lunatics ruining everything, killing everyone he loved...but if what they said was true...then maybe knowing the truth was really his only way out of this alive. “I was just thinking of an old story my dad told me, about when he was young and at a bar and some ugly fuck was hitting on him so he tazed them in face for so long that it left a scar. I didn’t believe him...my dad told a lot of stories...but on my birthday when he gave me my car he left an old handmade taser in my glovebox and told me not to lose it because it was a family heirloom.” Starscream’s face slowly fell and his gaze drifted to his own cheek. “My dad’s not dead you fuck.” A strange feeling set in around the others in the room, a strange silence. 

Steeljaw broke it. “Impossible boss. Turncoat now or not Drift never fails. We all know that well.” Starscream was shaken but not nearly enough for Wildbreak to feel comfortable.

“I told you I saw a ghost walking the streets.” Starscream’s eyes had turned dark. Wildbreak could see him shaking but it was soon accompanied by laughter. “Well then….it must be my lucky week. I’ve been dying to get a new leg and I’m sure he’ll do anything to get you back.”

Suddenly there was a new voice from the stairs. “Oh yes...you should feel lucky that I found you first Starscream.” There was more silence as a tall japanese man slowly made his way into view...then madness. Wildbreak was quickly forgotten in all the screaming and gunshots but not long enough. Thunderhoof suddenly smacked him upside the head with his bat and that was it for him. The last thing Wildbreak felt before blacking out completely was the feeling of falling and the splash of water, chilling him to the bone, pulling him slowly down, choking him as he struggled weakly to save himself. 

Eventually Wildbreak woke up in the ICU. He was numb and everything was dark but he could hear the telltale snoring of his dad at his side. Could feel Breakdown’s large rough hand around his. Wildbreak didn’t know he was crying as he looked around the best he could for Knock Out only not to find him anywhere, not till he felt tears drip onto his chest. Where was he? Where in the actual fuck was he! He should be there! He would never not be there! He rushed home after just passing out from an panic attack during his first finals freshmen year he should be here! He had to know! “Dad? Daddy!”His voice croaked as he called out weakly, barely making a sound. Trying again and again till he felt like he was screaming to be heard. His dad startled awake, panic etched on his face.

His hands were so gentle as they flew up to cup Wildbreak’s face, just as carefully as the frantic kisses and as soft as his voice as he coxed his son back down to a calm. But Wildbreak just couldn’t, not with what he’d been through, with what he learned, with the fear of Dragstrip's fate and Knock Out’s absense. So all he could do was sob and hold onto his dad as tightly as he could as Breakdown mussed what hair he had left and lightly stroked his back. Wiping away tears and drool he tried to get anything coherent out. “Wh-where’s dad I need- I need to tell him I’m sorry I need-” There were so many things he needed to say but his brain just wouldn’t focus. Lights were turning on now, nurses arriving, he didn’t want them to, he wanted them to go away! 

They stayed till he was calm again, pumping him with more drugs that numbed his brain and put him back into a sleepy daze when they realized their techniques weren’t working but at his begging and….the not so lucky fact that he’d been considered in a damn coma he wasn’t knocked out completely. When they were gone things settled his dad returned to his chair but pulled it close enough so Wildbreak could rest his head on his daddy's shoulder. He let the silence sink in before speaking “Your dad is back at the local hospital...he was here but Dragstrip’s moma called him. She wasn’t doing too well on her own waiting for her son to get out of surgery so...he went to be with her till Dead End could show up. He’ll be back soon I promise.”

“I- Why isn’t he here! He was at the school! You guys-” Breakdown squeezed his hand cutting him off.

“His momma wanted him close to home so they transferred him after they got him stable. You’ve been out for two days little man.” Wildbreak could feel tears again. His daddy sounded so exhausted.

“Daddy I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be stupid...I just...I wanted….I don’t know.” Sobbing hurt even with all the pain medications but Wildbreak couldn’t stop himself. Breakdown reached up and stroked his son’s face again, his hands aching to pull him back tightly into his grasp but knowing better.

“You don’t gotta tell me anything right now. I know how your feeling. Feelin’ old, feeling like you should step up….but you should know you don’t need to feel that way. The town’ll keep going, the family will keep going. No matter what you kids want to do.”

“Daddy I-” Breakdown was always so good at reading him….even if that was the last thing on his mind..it had been the cause of all of this hadn’t it? Wanting to prove himself? Be useful? “Daddy I- I wasn’t just attacked by anybody I-” Again Breakdown interrupted him, carefully wiping the tears from Wildbreak’s eyes.

“Shh. I know. You don’t gotta worry about us alright. You don’t. There ain’t nothing you know that we don’t, understand?” Wildbreak didn’t know how to feel about that...or what it really meant. Should he be angry that his parents had lied to him? He didn’t feel like it was his business. His parents loved each other and they loved him so why should it matter? They’d warned him and he disobeyed. Getting hurt was his own fault. Breakdown’s own tears gave away that he was certainly feeling the opposite. “When Miss. D.S. gotta call about her kid she knew you two had lied to her. Your dad got the phone company to track you. He knew the address...He...he got an old acquaintance to pick you up.” Oh..well that made sense. “Your dad wanted to talk to you earlier...but he got scared. You don’t know the things he’s done...for me...for us. Sky above knows none of us are good people but we like to think we manage to put some good out there. Enough good to keep things balanced.”

“Daddy you’re the kindest man I’ve ever known! Of course you’re a good man!” Breakdown laughed softly as he dried his eyes. 

“Thanks kid, but I think you’re a little biased.”

Back across town and some time later in the small local hospital Dragstrip slowly stirred himself. His mom had been there when things had started going to shit before he passed out...but now it was just Dead End, drinking a fucking la croix and reading some paperback. Dragstrip's mouth felt like it was glued shut as he tried to speak. “What she fucking give up on me already?”

Dead End looked up from his paperback, even with the sunglasses that hid his eyes Dragstrip could tell that he was tired. Everyone in the family always looked tired. It just came with the work. If all their parents didn’t look and act like they were half their ages they actually were then Dragstrip might have felt as bad for them as he usually did when he worried his mom but instead they just looked like college kids who’d stayed up too late instead of parents who had to worry about keeping their kids alive and their town thriving enough to keep it...well an actual town. Dragstrip didn’t deal with Dead End often but he was glad the man rarely took off his sunglasses. He wished he wasn’t the only one who wore them. How do you tell your best friend that you’d totally bone his daddy if he ever asked...or the man who is most likely your own father. Not that those feelings lasted after learning that little fucking secret but….yeah….no fifty seven year old man should look as good as old man Motormaster. It was weird. “They had something they needed to do. Am I not good enough?” 

Dragstrip sighed as he fell back his short way into his pillows. Dead End was about as much of his father as he was Slashmark’s which all things considered pretty decent... he’d always been there for his mom and him...they kept each other going. He was more of a dad than Motormaster was at any rate...even though he tried harder to get Motormaster’s attention. Dead End actually gave him the time of day...not that his mom ever really gave old Motormaster a chance...Drgstrip didn’t blame her considering the old man was a bit of a sleeze. Plus she’d been happy being a single parent but it was wearing on her emotionally. Dragstrip would never admit it but not having a dad wore on him too. So as depressing as Dead End could be Dragstrip had been happy he’d started coming around more and spending nights with them now that Slashmark was at school. Even if Dead End’s idea of bonding time was watching old movies and reading even older books. It was better late than never. “Yeah old man, you’re plenty. Wait….they? Who’s she with?”  
Dead End stood and made his way to Dragstrip’s bedside. Cracking open the water bottle on the desk he stuck a straw in it and held it there for Dragstrip to drink. It hurt to swallow, it hurt to move, it hurt to breath! Getting shot fucking sucked! 

“Don’t worry about it” God that just pissed Dragstrip right the fuck off!

“Don’t worry about it! Don’t fucking worry about it! I was shot! Multiple times! Wildbreak is still fucking missing and my mom and the gang are just out what- tending the pot farm?! What could be more fucking important than being with her kid!”

“They found Wildbreak. Don’t worry about it.” Dead End rarely sounded stern, he wasn’t the type but Dragstrip had never heard him sound so final about something.

Back in the city Knock Out was sitting in a dark quiet study nursing a whisky sour and a cigarette. He hadn’t smoked in twelve years but gods he needed one. “I am sorry to pull you away from your son Knock Out I know you must be in great pain.” Knock Out flicked his ash into a fancy tray as he gave Drift a forced smile.

“Less so thanks to you. I guess that life debt you swore to me a few years back really did come in handy. I was getting some air though so...don’t worry” Drift’s face soured at how flippant Knock Out spoke of their past but it smoothed to a bitter smile. As strange as it was Drift was happy Knock Out truly held no grudges for such a heinous act if only as a relief on his conscious. Knock Out’s personality, the core of it, had changed so little in the years. Meeting him like this was truly nostalgic.

“I owe you more. I wish I could have gotten there sooner before they hurt him. I wish I could have done something to put them away for good. I will deal with Starscream , Knock Out, him and whoever else still remains.” Breathing out a long drag of smoke Knock Out only shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well there was plenty you could have done Drift lets not fucking play around but...you’re the D.A. now…so I understand I really do...but if I had wanted a goody goody I would have called Bumblebee.” Drift responded with a curt sigh but suddenly he pulled his chair close to Knock Out’s and clasped the other man’s free hand in both his own. It was strange to see those hands again. The scars still just as deep, just as prominte. How often had they been stained with blood, toasted drinks with him, offered him lights….and weapons, found his body. The last one Knock Out had a good grasp on at least and the number was small. 

“We are changed men. I know you are angry but do not let them drag you back to a world you so desperately fled. Stay with your family, defend yourself if you must, but do not let them sway you.” Knock Out’s phone rang ruining the quiet moment but Drift quickly set him free to answer it knowing what news could very well be waiting for the man. Knock Out answered, knowing it was only Dragstrip.  
“Hello?” He kept his voice as light and as unaffected as he usually tried to. Dragstrip’s voice on the other hand was drunk with liquor and vicious excitement.

“We got one~” Her sing-song tone only masked her boiling rage, she was not happy, she was not calm, but like any good mother she pretended to be. 

“I’ll be there as quick as I can.” WIth that Knock Out hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. 

Drift’s stare cut through the dark.“Good news?”

“For once.”

“Let me escort you out.”

In his car Knock Out finished his smoke as he pulled away from Drift’s home. It didn’t last him much longer…but it was better that way. There was nothing wrong with even a dangerous treat as long as one didn’t overindulge.. This likely wouldn’t be the last time to Drift’s and the man smoked like a chimney when no one else was around to see him falling apart.

He was halfway to the address that Dragstrip had texted him when his phone rang again, hoping Dragstrip wasn’t that impatient he picked it up from his cup holder. It was Wildbreak’s number. Drift had managed to pick up the boys backpack thinking it personal but aside from the money there was nothing else inside. Not a big deal in hindsight, they could buy their son a new phone but...Knock Out had figured they’d smashed it as soon as they found out he could track it. Sighing at the bitter thought of missed opportunities Knock Out answered. Now he’d have to go to the store to get the damned thing turned off right away. Starscream surely wouldn’t be keeping it after this call though unless he really did have a death wish.

“Evening daddy.” Starscream sounded manic and old….but he always had.”

“Screamy. How is it that you’ve gotten so quick in your old age, hmm?”

“We don’t have to do this, you won, I applaud you. We can….talk about this.”

Knock Out felt his knuckles crack as he gripped his steering wheel tighter. “As soon as I find you we will talk till your lungs are raw.”

“I meant as gentlemen.”

“I’ve never not been a gentleman.”

“The last time we spoke you tased me in the face.”

“The last time we spoke you trapped me in a house with an assassin and told me you were just following orders when you’ve never followed orders a day of your life.”

“MEGATRON IS GONE! I NEED YOUR HELP, I CAN PAY FOR ANYTHING, DO ANYTHING-” Knock Out’s phone beeped alerting him to a text message. 

It was from Breakdown. The little preview giving him all the news Knock Out needed ‘He’s up.”

“OOPS! THAT’S MY SON WAKING UP FROM HIS COMA!” Starscream was silent on the other end, save for his heavy breathing and the cogs in his mind turning.

“Knock Out I swear-”

“I’ll see you soon Screamy~” The last thing Knock Out heard was Starscream swearing before he clicked off. 

Pulling into a store parking lot, Knock Out parked his car and rested heavily against his steering wheel, frame already shaking with nerves. Looking to his phone again after a long moment he sent Dragstrip a text. “Keep busy for me, I’ll be a while.” Then headed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like making Knock Out a dumb goof, and sometimes I like making him a crazy murderer. Breakdown is always just a good dad.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests mean a lot! Thanks for reading.


End file.
